Joji Tanks
Joji Tanks (ジョッジー・タンクス Jojjī Tankusu) is a protagonist of Underworld Boogaloo. His stand is Red Rebel. As the leader of the Kane Academy's delinquent gang, he became known as the King of Kane High. Joji's music theme is To Hell with Gattai by Taku Iwasaki This theme plays whenever Red Rebel either turns the tables and wins the round or becomes furious. Appearance Joji is a hafu; his Japanese parent is a descendant of Josefumi Kujo while is other parent is from the U.S.A. He is stout, being rather short despite weighing quite a lot. However, this weight it a combination of both muscle and fat, being mostly muscle. Additionally, his body is lined with multiple large scars. Both his build and scars are due to the time he spent training to dominate over his school as a gang leader. He has blackish-red hair and red eyes, a trait that people often remember him for. He typically wears his school's uniform. Even after being expelled, he continues to wear that uniform with the school's badge ripped off because it is the only set of clothes that he owns. Personality Joji is a fiery individual who is often viewed as foolhardy and filled with bravado. Many people associate his personality with that of a typical manga protagonist: boisterous, unintelligent, and determined. He lacks tact in most situations, and conversely, he has much candor. Joji is curious, which he shows through his desire to learn everything he possibly can about things he has interest for. These things range from strange stand abilities to unique fighting styles, but they don't include things like academics. As a future king, Joji believes that he must know everything he can about war and combat in order to protect his "nation" effectively. This belief is one of the impetuses for his desire to learn. Thus, Joji is an individual who is "battle smart" rather than "street smart" or "book smart." Despite his intelligence in battle, Joji is slow at learning, and even in battle he is classified as a "slow starter" and is often seen as aloof. Joji often observes other fighters and steals their techniques, too. Furthermore, Joji enjoys a good fight to train and learn from, and he enjoys sparring frequently, and he benefits from having a rival to inspire him to work harder. At this point, his "spar partner" and rival is Urie Kakuen. Aside from his rather aloof and comical personality, Joji, rarely loses his temper. However, when he does he is described as having a "demonic aura." Prior to fighting professional Stand Fighters, he his rage was enough to intimidate his opponent enough to make his opponent forfeit. Even without rage, though, Joji does occasionally find enjoyment in bashing his foes, and when he does so, he supposedly smiles in a uniquely demonic manner. Regarding his fighting style, Joji prefers large, heavy-hitting blows that can knock opponents out in a few hits, so his stand manifests in a similar way. Although he prefers not to kill, his stand inevitably has caused the death of multiple Stand Fighters. He excuses these deaths as "necessary, unfortunate sacrifices for becoming the king." However, as he progresses through the events of Underworld Boogaloo, he begins to realize how important each life is and tries to aim at body parts other than the head, as a blow to the head with Red Rebel is enough to kill an average human. However, despite the fact that he usually leaves his opponents alive, he is far more ruthless and cruel than a typical "manga protagonist" because of the time he spent as a leader of a gang. Despite his friendly personality, he only has a few friends. However, he trusts his friends more than anyone else in the world to the point where they could be considered his weakness. Additionally, when he was the head of his gang, he made sure that every member was healthy and well-fed due to a good percentage of them living in poverty. Essentially, he truly cares for his allies. Furthermore, when either he or his allies are slandered, he will become furious to the point where he resorts to violence to "teach them." Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Red Rebel Red Rebel is a stand Joji Tanks acquired when he got into a knife fight at four years before the events of Underworld Boogaloo. The knife's alloy was conveniently laced with metal from the meteorite. This granted Joji a stand, giving him the power to fight win that fight and rise up to the leader of the school's gang. Like most close-ranged power stands, Red Rebel stands directly behind or next to Joji. However, it can also stand in front of Joji in an attempt to act as a wall to absorb attacks because of its high durability. Red Rebel and Joji share many qualities: they both are stout, they both have great tempers, and they both enjoy fighting. Red Rebel can be considered a manifestation of Joji's anger. Red Rebel itself is a powerhouse that boasts both incredible strength and extreme durability, being able to concuss someone to death in a single blow and take minigun fire head on. However, it severely lacks speed and precision, being both slow and klutzy. Because of its lack of speed, it has no stand cry. It is proficient at fighting with clubs, but it also wields a shortsword for situations where clubs wouldn't work. Personal Physical Strength/Durability Joji, aside from his stand, is also quite physically strong to the point where he can take on less powerful stands in hand to hand combat when aided by Stand Arts. Thus, in later battles, he learns to synchronize his own fighting with that of his stand, doing combo attacks that combine both his punching with Red Rebel's club strikes. Because of his stout body, Joji is also better at absorbing attacks than a normal human is. Intelligence Joji is quite intelligent in terms of battle. He is aware of many different types of stands, fighting styles, and tactics, and he soaks up as much information on the three as he can. Additionally, given his stand's limited abilities, he is and must be extremely creative on the battlefield, finding ways to bypass special abilities that could topple the giant that Red Rebel is. However, he is a slow starter; he takes time to find weaknesses and come up with tactics, and he almost always loses the first round in Stand battles. This habit often makes him appear aloof when it comes to fighting. However, his true colors show in the second or third round, where he fights back using a unique tactic. He is also resourceful, and he is not afraid to use the surroundings to his advantage. For example, he is willing to kick up dust to distract his enemy and throw rocks to attack his enemy from a range. Aside from coming up with tactics, Joji also copies whatever tactics he and his stand are able to, giving rise to his motto, "What's mine is mine. What's yours is mine." In other fields, he is rather unintelligent. He has trouble learning academics well, claiming that it isn't a right fit for him, and he is often klutzy and aloof about current events other than the battle he is currently fighting in. However, as said by most people he fights against, the minute he finishes analyzing his enemy, his senses sharpen up, and he becomes a menacing foe. Last Resort Joji has a unique ability that he was born with that he calls "Last Resort." Essentially, after he loses consciousness, his muscles still react to stimuli independent from his brain's activity, allowing him to move and counterattack even when unconscious. However, while doing this, his body's objective is to merely protect itself and diffuse any threat. Additionally, while in this form, he is unable to formulate any tactics; he can only attack directly with no planning. While this makes him open to attacks, it also can bypass any opponent's ability to predict movement. History Plot Joji Tanks lived in poverty with his parents, but his parents disliked him because he was an accident that resulted in great financial strain on the already-poor parents. Eventually, when Joji was old enough to go to school, his parents sent him to a lower-end boarding school, known as the Kane Academy, which was meant to take in delinquents that every other school rejected. Joji leaving his house to ride the school's bus would be the last time he ever saw his parents. In his school, he often ended up in fistfights due to his loud personality, and he ended up winning most of them despite his opponents having stands while he didn't. When he was twelve, a deranged high-schooler slashed Joji's face with a knife laced with stand meteorite metal, resulting in his signature chin-to-cheek scar. Since his newly-gained stand, Red Rebel, was far more powerful than most stands in his school, he quickly rose to the top and was treated like a "leader," gaining the epithet "King of Kane High." Soon enough, he gained a group of close followers with whom he skipped school with, which eventually came to be known as his "gang." Kane Academy At sixteen, when he caught a teacher beating a member in his gang, he violently beat the teacher, permanently forcing that teacher into a wheelchair. The school expelled Joji, claiming that he was not only far too violent but also prone to truancy. While walking back to his parents' home, he encounters a group of students from a neighboring school's gang, and he ends up in a fight with them, as that group thinks they can team on Joji. However, Joji easily defeated the entire group. Jill Neo-Joestar, who just happened to be passing by, saw this whole fight and realized Joji's incredible fighting abilities. She offered Joji free lodging, meals, and training if she could be allowed to sponsor him as a Stand Fighter in the Grand Tourney, to which Joji agreed. Grand Tourney Trivia * Joji Tanks's last name, Tanks, was solely made up on the fact that Joji has a tank-like physique rather than having any specific namesake. * The original name for this character was planned to be Arlo Parks, who shares a name with the Jazz/Hip-Hop artist Arlo Parks. * Joji Tanks's appearance is based on that of Ushio Hinomaru's from Hinomaru Sumo. Category:JoJo Category:Stand Users Category:Stand Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:Males Category:YuveYu